Legacy
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: In a new, pureblood world, purebloods are forced to marry each other. But that won't stop Harry Potter from loving Ginny Weasley. Other things can and will. Smut, marriage law, language.


"_Draco Malfoy and Ginvera Weasley's wedding was positively dreamy,"  
"Another pureblood-law couple gone perfectly,"  
"That's all for the weekly episode of _'Wizarding Weddings,', _folks!"  
"See you next time!"_

Harry had been forced for the last three months to watch his girlfriend pretend to be happily married to her worst enemy and sneak into Malfoy manor to see her. He crept in once again and smiled at the sight of her.

"Ginny," He grinned as she ran into his arms, "How are you?"  
"Life feels pointless, Harry," Ginny sighed, "I love you, I don't want to be with him!"

"At least you haven't – or have you, yet?"  
"Oh, yes, it's a wedding night tradition. But we haven't – er – conceived yet," Ginny blushed, "But I had an idea,"  
"What was your idea?" Harry asked, sounding interested.

"Oh, um, well, I was thinking you could get me pregnant today, and I'll just tell him I forgot to cast the spell and that it's his," Ginny shrugged.

"But what if the kid comes out looking like me?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled.

"Well, we can just blame on Muriel, can't we?" Ginny winked.

"I suppose," Harry grinned, "Now, where do you want to start?"  
Ginny shrugged off her black top and slid off her undergarments. She thrashed into him happily, moaning and groaning as he squeezed her joyously. He ripped off his shirt and lay on top of her. She traced around his lips with a burning passion. Then she slid off her skirt and underwear, wiggling out from underneath him and standing up. His penis hardened as she made her way over to him, and he knelt on the ground obligingly. She slid her legs around his neck and writhed around it. Then she crawled off him and let him pull his pants off.

"Oh, oh," Ginny moaned as he thrust into her. He laughed and pushed in harder. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Do you like that?" Harry asked cheekily, licking her boobs. She sighed.

"Oh yes," She sighed. He tickled them sensitively and she screamed.

"H-harry!" She moaned, "Fuck me harder!" Harry pulled out.  
"Ginny," He said seriously.

"What?" Ginny asked absent mindedly.  
"What if Draco caught us?" Harry asked, sounding worried.

"He wouldn't," Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "He's much too dim to find out, and besides, we're being super extra careful."

"But what if -"

"It wouldn't," Ginny assured him. Harry sighed and continue to make love to Ginny. He did this tirelessly for a little while, but worry eventually ate him up.

"I can't do this anymore, Gin." Harry moaned, pulling on his trousers, "Knowing it'll never go anywhere. It's starting to feel like meaningless sex."  
"It's not!" Ginny snapped, "I love you!"  
"I'm sorry, it's just getting harder and harder to believe," Harry said bitterly.

"Harry, don't think like that," Ginny begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help what I think, Gin. Are you sure you love me? Because you look pretty damn happy with Malfoy in the papers,"  
"As if they are anything to go by," She snorted, "And anyways, I love you. What could ever make you possibly doubt that?" Her eyes fiercely locked on his.

"I- It doesn't matter," Harry snapped, "But why don't you ever follow me out, Ginny?"  
"I- If anybody found me I'd be dead, or worse!" Ginny yelled. Harry tore on his shirt.

"You wouldn't dare risk it for a lifetime of happiness?" Harry demanded. Ginny blinked.

"It's not what it sounds like,"  
"I'd hope so, Gin. Tonight I was going to give you something. Not a child, Gin. A necklace," He threw it into her hands and left. She crouched awkwardly, suddenly feeling exposed as she was still without clothes. She stared at it. It was a diamond angel, carefully put onto a small silver thread. She got dressed and tied it around her neck.

"I love you, Harry," She whispered to the darkness.

HarryGinny

"What was dad like? I know Draco isn't my real dad, mum. I'm not stupid, don't dance around the subject," Alora said harshly.

"Well – yes. I'm sorry, darling, I really am, for not telling you before," Ginny sighed, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"What was he like?" Alora asked excitedly. Ginny sighed fondly, thinking back to memories.

"He had the most sparkly green eyes I've ever seen, and messy black hair, and glasses, and he was wonderful, truly wonderful. I loved him more than anything else in the world,"  
"Then why did he leave you?" Alora asked. Ginny bit her lip.

"Things were different, then. But he gave me this," she carefully pulled out her angel necklace, "And I want to give it to you,"  
"Really, mum?" Alora's green eyes lit up, "Really?"  
"Really, darling." Ginny smiled. And then they talked. And talked. And talked.


End file.
